


Aisling and the Dragon

by calenlily



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons as wild animals, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: Everyone told me I was a fool for not being afraid of dragons. But from the time I was six years old, I was dragon-mad.
Relationships: Dragon & Human Child
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Aisling and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsPineTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsPineTime/gifts).



Everyone told me I was a fool for not being afraid of dragons. That the small breeds kept in the mews for the lords' and ladies' hunts were generally all right, but all the same it was unwise to approach them if you hadn't a falconer's training - and certainly a child had no business going anywhere near them. And any sane person had best avoid the ferals.

But from the time I was six years old, I was dragon-mad. My mother was an herbalist and often took me with her when going into the forest to gather supplies, for there was no one else around to watch me. And so it was that one morning I was comfortably settled against a tree, absorbed in a book, while Mother searched for campion some ways off.

I looked up from my reading at a sudden rush of air, a scuffling in the leaf litter, and turned to find a dragon as large as my torso not a yard from where I sat. It stood on its hind legs, clutching its tail in its front claws as it peered at me; I hardly dared to breathe as it flicked its tongue towards me, testing the air, taking in my scent.

It had to be feral; none of the domestic breeds were half that size, and this one was clearly young, its wings not yet big enough for its body. Nor had I ever seen scales that brilliant cobalt blue in the procession when I spied on the lords and ladies riding to hunt.

I got the impression from it of nervousness and curiosity. Tentatively I lifted one hand from my book and slowly held it out with an open palm, offering an undemanding invitation the way I did with our temperamental barn cat.

The dragon released its grip on its tail and swept that appendage behind itself. It flicked out its tongue again, just above the surface of my hand. And then it extended its neck and brushed its head against my outstretched hand.

“Ohhhhh,” I breathed, enraptured, as its chin butted against my fingers. “Hello, beauty.” Its scales were warm and smooth against my skin as I curled my fingertips slightly inward to stroke the underside of its chin. I savored the moment, feeling entirely blessed.

***

“When I grow up, I want to apprentice at the mews,” I told my mother when we went home that evening. I did not tell her about meeting the blue dragon; while I would treasure the experience forever, I knew enough even then to realize it would be dismissed as a child’s fancy if I tried to share it with anyone.

“Are you certain, Aisling? The courts are not an easy place to live.” Mother had connections at court; her knowledge of herblore was such that she was frequently called upon to attend the nobility, but she preferred village life.

“Really and truly,” I insisted. “I want to work with dragons.”

“My dreaming child. It’s never anything small with you, is it?” She sighed, but smiled fondly at me. “If you still feel that way in a few years, I’ll see what I can do to arrange it.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise,” she assured. That was good enough for me. I had no doubt that my desire would not waver - and indeed, it never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Aisling and her inquisitive friend are inspired by the artwork [Curiosity](https://www.deviantart.com/wenchworks/art/Curiosity-67112556) by Kathleen Lowe, which I used to have as a page on a fantasy art calendar.


End file.
